flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22' ---- Bluekit huddled in the corner of the nursery, his blue-gray fur fluffed out. Rubbing one paw over his ear, he stared into space. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently pressed her flank agaisnt Birchstar's. "Our kits'll be wonderful, just like our oldest litter...I do hope they all get along, though." The ginger and white molly thought, her mind shifting to Shadowpaw.Silverstar 21:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sure they will," Birchstar purred, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. "Something wrong?" Smokestrike left camp in search of Zaffie. Mottlespots scowled to himself before watching an angry Shadowpaw stagger out of camp into the deep dark forest. Flamestar22 22:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shuffled her paws slightly before letting out a sigh. "I worry about how Shadowpaw will treat them. He's always seemed...Amibitious."Silverstar 22:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar pricked his ears. "Ambitious? How?" He then thought about Shadowpaw's disliking towards Stormpaw, as if he was jelous in some way. "Maybe your right.. Where is he anyway?" A dark brown tabby tom slunk into the undergrowth, flexing his claws. Flamestar22 22:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shrugged. "I really don't know, I don't even recall him being at the river with us."---- Scarletpaw bid Stormpaw good night before padding out of camp, searching for her sister.Silverstar 22:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw shrugged, her ears pricking as she heard the paws of her littermates. Great, more teasing.. ''Flamestar22 22:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw peered through the bracken, her russet ears pricked. "Hey, Emberp-" She paused before narrowing her eyes at Bloodkit. Who was he? An intruder? Yet at the same time, he seemed strikingly familiar... "Who's that?"'Silverstar' 22:28, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw sighed. "He's Bloodkit.." Falconstripe made his way through the camp entrance, smirking as he caught sight of his brother. "Wait -" Emberpaw meowed. "Shouldn't you be a warrior by now? Your wayyyyy to big to be called a kit." Flamestar22 22:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw paused. "Oh yeah, I remember him now. I was trying to help him walk and what not when we were kits in the Tribe camp."'Silverstar' 22:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar paused, twitching his whiskers before rising to his paws. "What was that?" Emberpaw narrowed her eyes. "Where's your little teasing buddy, Stormpaw? I'm sure you'd loveee making fun of me some more.." Flamestar22 22:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk went back into the warriors' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw flattened her ears angrily. "Emberpaw, you hurt his feelings, like, ''really bad!! How would you like it if we all said you'll never be a warrior and that you're not good enough?"Silverstar 23:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit nudged Streampaw's belly with a paw. "Streampaw?" she squeaked. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (BloodXScarlet) "I didn't say that!" Emberpaw growled, flattening her ears. "It's a little something called defending myself!" With that, she let out an angry hiss, only to stomp off. Bloodkit blinked blankly, meeting Scarletkit's gaze. "What was that all about??" Flamestar22 23:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Streampaw," Frozenstream purred to his mate, unlinking his tail and brushing it over his mate's back. "How are you?" Meanwhile, Silverkit looked up. "Frozenstream!" she squealed, forgetting about what she had said to her mother, and barreling into his father's side. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit rolled around in his nest, rising to his paws only to let out a pitiful squeal. Shaking the moss off of his fur, he raised his tail, heading towards the apprentices den. Flamestar22 23:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit narrowed his eyes at Whitekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa, guys, please slow down..I can barely keep up with this) Streampaw purred. "Good. I'm thinking about Stormwillow. I haven't seen her all day.." At that moment, Stormwillow eyed Patches suspiciously. "If I were to kill, it certainly wouldn't be a helpless kit," she hissed. "Now, get out or I kill you, DarkClan cat." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches didn't move, but only inched his head up to the sky. "Father.. mother.. I'm so very sorry. I tried my hardest, and.." Patches then broke into silence, his eyes closing. (He's not dead, just unconcious) Flamestar22 12:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (She'll kill him, he still smells like DarkClan) Stormwillow raised a paw to deliver the killing blow, her lips curled into a snarl. Claws unsheathed, she waited to see if the DarkClan cat would get up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Nooo, let her realize he's not a threat. He just said something, try to have her ask what he means) Patches lay limp on the ground, his eyes remaining closed. Without a word, he tried staggering up silently, but failed. Flamestar22 12:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (JM?) "Hmm?" Stormwillow cocked her head to the side. What's going on with this tom? ''(lololol she's so flustered XD) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, https://join.me/637-253-204) Patches continued to stay stiff, muttering quietly before opening his eyes. "The secret.. it's risen." Flamestar22 12:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "What secret?" Stormwillow asked, confused. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches got up slowly, letting out a massive cough. "Well, it's not much of a secret anymore.." He raised his head painfully to meet Stormwillow's gaze. "Please, before I die.. Just let me see my mother one last.. time.." Flamestar22 12:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "You mean.." Stormwillow's eyes widened. "Patches, your mother is dead. She was killed by DarkClan. Forgive me, but your mother is dead and there's nothing we can do." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches gasped in horror, his eyes blazing with fury. Shooting an angry glance at the she-cat, he quickly staggered up, tears rolling from his eyes. "Dead?" He paused for a moment, taking a step forward. "Wait - How do you know who my mother is?" Flamestar22 12:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Because I'm a FlameClan cat," Stormwillow sighed. "Flamestar was the leader of the Clan when I first came." Sighing again, she lifted her gaze towards the sky. "She's one of our ancestors now. She was a wonderful leader and was brave enough to take a rogue like me in." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Who told you!?" Patches growled, his serious gaze becoming fierce. He flexed his claws, his wounds burning in pain. Flamestar22 12:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "It was a rumor, but it was confirmed to be true a few moons ago." Stormwillow's eyes wavered to the sky again. "I'm also a FlameClan cat," she reminded Patches. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches stared in horror, flexing her claws. "No! She can't be dead! It's.. not possible!" Patches let out a wail before resting his head on the ground. "I.. never got to tell her.. I love her." Flamestar22 12:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "It ''is possible." ''Stormwillow turned her head towards Patches. "I nearly died in that battle. You guys invaded and we fought back." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Me!? My leader nearly killed me!" Patches then paused, flattening his ears and letting out a mourning sob. "If it wasn't for.. Rubyclaw, I'd be.. dead.." Flamestar22 13:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "No names added there," Stormwillow muttered. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for Flamestar. I would have ended my life in vain and starvation, never to feel content again. I've watched myself die in dreams." (She has, in the last archive there's a post with her having a dream of Hiddenshade killing her.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Ik) Patches looked up wearily, staggering to his paws. "If Flamestar's dead.. who's leader now?" He shuffled his paws, awaiting a response from the grey tabby queen. Flamestar22 13:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Birchstar," Stormwillow muttered. "He's been out of camp and I think he's with his mate, so we shouldn't disturb them." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches flattenend his ears. "What's your name, anyway? And why are you actually being nice to me? My Clan almost killed you!" Flamestar22 13:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Stormwillow," the silver tabby queen responded. "And you're innocent. It's not very hard for me to tell. Just because your Clan caused this scar on my neck-" she lifted a paw to touch the scar-"doesn't mean that I have to kill someone innocent." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches let out a sigh. "I'm done with my past. It's all been revealed, and there is no burrying it now. My own friend died for me, when it should've been my punishment.." Another tear dropped from his eyes, his scars continuing to burn in pain. Flamestar22 14:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (GAH) Thunderheart led his kits back to the nursery. "It's time you went back to your mother," Thunderheart meowed. Grasskit turned around. "When will I become an apprentice?" he asked. Riverkit shot an angry glance at Grasskit and whispered in his ear: "For ''you, ''never!" Grasskit ignored his mean sister. "Soon enough, Grasskit, soon enough," Thunderheart meowed. ----Hawktalon padded to were Stormwillow was. He had been listening in. "Agreed," he meowed. "Only the arrogant and ambitious would dare to touch the innocent." Thunderheart 15:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches grunted in pain. "Do you have some kind of cat that can help me? I can't stand these wounds much longer.." Patches murmered, letting out a breathless mumble. Primrosekit followed Grasskit, and soon stepped on his tail, digging her claws into his tail-fur. Flamestar22 16:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded. "I'll get Frostleaf and Jasminepetal," he meowed, and then raced off, calling for the medicine cats. ----Grasskit yelped. "You didn't have to do that, you jerk!" Grasskit spat, tears welling. "Why are you so mean to me? It's not fair! Thunderheart was just as tiny, he told me so! And Whitekit's tiny, too!" Grasskit ran to Blossomstripe, crying. Thunderheart 16:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted on her paws. "Erm, yea," she muttered. "Get Frostleaf." She lifted a paw and rubbed it across her pelt, grooming herself as she noted her slightly swollen belly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches lay limp beside Stormwillow. Meanwhile, Blossomstripe pricked her ears at the sound of Grasskit. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Primrosekit let out a chortle of laughter, calling after Grasskit. "Go run to mommy momma's body!" Whitekit flattenend his ears as he watched Primrosekit, sighing. He wanted to help Grasskit, becuase Flamekir had treated him the same way. Flamestar22 16:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf pricked her ears as her name was called. "Hmmm?"---- (Getting on with this plot <3) Jasminepetal sat with Hiddenshade, sharing tongues with the young black smoke tabby deputy. "I still remember you as a young kit." She mused with a soft purr, watching the deputy smile. "...You and Sweetcloud..." She murmured with a warm smile, watching Hiddenshade suddenly shift uncomfortably. "Ah yes, you two were in love, so much! You two were inseparable, only separable by death...You two would've had the cutest kits, would've been the greatest couple ever...Oh StarClan, why did she have to die..." She ignored Hiddenshade as he flattened his ears, and she continued on. "She left to find you, ya know? She would've lived if you simply told her that you were leaving. She would've followed you, protected you, done anything for you." Jasminepetal finished with a small frown.'Silverstar' 18:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk heaved herself into her nest, and fell asleep. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit spat at Primrosekit. "Shut up, mouse-brain! I don't need anyone!" he spat angrily. Riverkit backed away at Grasskit's aggression. ----Thunderheart was teaching Spottedpaw battle moves. Thunderheart 19:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. Things are different now, Jasminepetal, she's dead and I have no feelings for her." Hiddenshade responded rather darkly, flattening his ears and narrowing his eyes once more.'Silverstar''' 19:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen her?" Frozenstream asked, cocking his head at Streampaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon padded calmly to Frostleaf. "There is a cat that needs you. Follow me," he meowed coolly. Thunderheart 19:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan